Bleeding Love - RATED M
by T2 Angel
Summary: Basem goes to Sally after a fight with the Jokerz and things get heated but Sally fears the consequences of them taking their relationship to the next level. Takes place between "All This Time" and "Good Life". One-Shot. RATED M FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! (Or, again, adults with immature nature.)


**A/N: 10.07.2017**

 **I'm gonna start this the same way I started my first RATED M story.**

 **WARNING! WARNING! THIS STORY IS RATED M! I REPEAT! THIS STORY IS RATED M! If you are NOT of age to read or do not wish to read its contents, turn back now! Believe me, there will be no hard feelings!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay. If you're still here, don't say that you weren't warned.**

 **Alright, so, this story's title is inspired by the gorgeous song by the even more gorgeous Leona Lewis. This was requested by several people, including RyokoMist. It's only my second Rated M story and I hope you guys like it. This is still a bit out of my wheelhouse but I did enjoy this one.  
**

* * *

 **Bleeding Love**

Sally was up late reading her medical book, preparing for a test that was coming up next week. She heard a knock on her window. Confused, she looked up and walked over to see Nightrunner staring at her.

Sally threw her window open, "Basem?!"

"Hey," Basem groaned out. "Can I…"

"Get in here, get in here." She pulled him in and closed the window behind him, shutting the blinds. She looked down and saw that he was bleeding from his left side. "Oh, my God! Baby, what happened?!"

Basem struggled to take his mask off. "Long story short: I _really_ hate that Woof guy from the Jokerz Gang." He started to pull off his shirt.

Sally's eyes went wide and she became short of breath, "Oh." She couldn't tell of his wound had caught her off guard or his physique.

"Sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

"Oh, no, you don't." She thought about it. "I mean… not in a bad way."

He chuckled but winced.

She looked at his wounds; he had three slashes on the left side of his well-toned abdomen and various cuts and bruises. The cuts weren't terribly deep but they would be worse if left untreated. "Shouldn't your suit have protected you from this?"

"It did. That's why it's not worse." He chuckled, "Did I mention there just a tiny, small, _itty-bitty_ bomb that may or may not have blasted me through several walls of concrete?"

She stared at him, blankly. "What?"

"Yeah, they had a bomb. Some night, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Babe, really? Okay, lay down."

"I don't wanna get blood on your sheets."

"Shut up and lay down."

He smiled and did as instructed.

She hurried into another room and grabbed her medical bag. She came back in, set the bag down, and started going through it.

Basem chuckled, "Thank God for a girlfriend who's a doctor."

"Intern," Sally said, finding a needle for stitches.

"Same thing. And you're almost there."

"But not yet."

"Just fine in my eyes. You are about to stitch me up."

"Point taken. Why didn't you head back to the cave?" She started to thread the needle.

"I was… somewhat out of it. Wayne said to head here."

"He trusts me that much?" She found some painkillers. "One of these should be enough. Won't kick in right away but you can get some rest." She handed him a pill.

"Thanks," he took the pill and swallowed it without water. He smiled at her, "And he trusts you more than he'll admit."

She smiled back and grabbed some alcohol to clean his cuts and pour it on a cotton swab. "Wow. That… makes me feel better for some reason."

"It usually does when people hear that."

"Okay." Sally took a deep breath. "Babe, this is really gonna hurt."

Basem scoffed. "It's not the first time I've been through this, Sally. Go ahead."

"Okay. Sorry in advance."

After a half hour of work, Sally finished patching up Basem's wounds. At some point during her operation, he fell asleep. Sally was amazed that he could slumber through all of that, even with the pain medication, but she was grateful. Before Basem dozed off, he smiled through the pain just to make her feel better; while she appreciated it, she hated that she couldn't make it a less excruciating for him.

As she was cleaning up everything, Sally heard buzzing coming from somewhere. She saw that there was a light in Basem's pocket. She fished out Basem's phone, saw the name and number, and answered it, "Terry?"

" _Hey, Sally,_ " Terry said.

"Hey! What's up?"

" _Just wanted to call and check on you and Basem. How are you guys doing?_ "

"Umm, okay, I guess. I was just nervous. He was in bad shape when he got here but… I got him."

" _I know. Thanks, Sally._ "

"You're welcome. How come you weren't with him?"

" _We had two separate break-ins from the Jokerz. I investigated one and he took the other. Clearly, I had the easier job._ "

"You two alternate that position from time to time."

" _Way too true. Call me if you need anything._ "

"I promise. But don't worry. I got this."

" _I know you do. Later._ "

"Later." She ended the call and looked at the sleeping Basem. "I've got you."

The night went on with Sally keeping all noise down to a minimum. Around 3 AM, Sally was sitting against her bed, reading a book, when she heard Basem take a deep breath. She turned around and saw him shake his head, slowly.

"Sally," Basem whispered.

She pushed herself up and sat on her knees, "B?"

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. "Guardian angel."

She kissed his cheek. "Happy to be."

He moved around a bit, "I feel pretty good."

"That's just the painkillers."

"Not just those." He looked down at his wounds. "You are amazing at what you do. You're gonna be one hell of a doctor."

She shrugged, "I don't know about that. You just weren't as banged up as I thought. I mean, you were still a mess but I've figured you've been through worse."

"Only a few times. There was a week when I took on a group of splicers that… I really would rather not remember."

She giggled, "I'll bet." She sighed. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Glad I have you."

Silence filled the room as Sally moved closer to press her lips to his. Basem was still recovering but he would never be so weak that he couldn't kiss her. The kiss became intense as Sally crawled onto Basem's lap. Basem didn't even try to stop her, placing his hand on her waist to pull her closer.

Sally placed her hand on his side but stopped when she felt the bandage. She broke the kiss and backed off.

Basem looked at her, confused. "Sally?"

"I'm… I'm sorry." Sally slowly climbed off of him.

"Sally, what…"

"I'll, uh, sleep on the couch. Good… g-good night." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She took a few deep breaths and laid down on her couch.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later.**_

Sally was at Max's house and they were sitting at the dining room table. It was just after 10 at night and Sally had finished explaining everything that happened the other night between herself and Basem.

Max was smiling at her. "You're so stupid."

"I know!" Sally dropped her head on the table. She, slowly and subtly, banged her head on a table in a rhythm.

Max stared at her, still smiling, with her hand under chin, "Let me know when you're through."

Sally kept it up for fifteen more seconds then stopped.

"Ya done?"

Sally bopped her head once more then looked up. "Yeah. I'm good."

Max shook her head, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I damn near took advantage of my boyfriend when he was hopped up on pain meds and just had a near-death experience."

"And? Every time Terry gets his ass kicked and I take care of him, he makes sure he knows I appreciate it. And, good Lord, do I know it by the time he's done!"

Sally stared at her best friend, blankly. "Ew."

"Oh, don't even! You practically beg for a play-by-play of our sex life."

Sally smiled.

Max stared at her, "Are you really going to act like you don't want him?"

"Of course, I want him, Max! I want him for a whole night and into the next morning!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Sally looked at her then looked away. "I don't know how I'll measure up."

"I'm sorry, what the hell did you just say?" Max asked.

"I ain't built like you, Max. I mean… I'm alright. But guys don't stare at me nowhere near as long as they stare at you."

"I don't care about other, random guys and neither do you. We're talking about Basem."

Sally shrugged, "Okay, that's true but… I don't know B's history. I may be… disappointing."

"I'm two seconds from slapping the living shit out of you," Max said, angrily. "Basem loves you. He said that. First. Without pressure from you, me, Terry, or anyone."

Sally looked down.

"You wanting him? Is because he wants you, too, Sal. I mean, him being a hot is a factor, too, but still."

Sally looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm married, not dead. If a guy's hot, he's hot. B's hot, I just don't want him."

Sally shrugged, agreeing with that.

"Why are you fighting this?" Max asked.

"Aside from being disappointing?"

"Yeah. Aside from that bullshit."

Sally took a second before giving her answer. "I'm just scared. I really love him, Max. Like… it almost doesn't make sense."

"It's love. It doesn't have to."

"I'm just… scared as hell that I'm going to screw this up."

Max stared at her for a while. "Then get over it."

Sally looked back at her.

"When you saw I was head over heels for Terry, you always told me to stop being afraid. Right back at you, sister."

Sally shrugged, "What if I don't measure up?"

"You could always just learn some skills from the internet," Max suggested. "I mean… there's plenty of material out there."

They both laughed at that.

Sally sighed. "So, what should I do?"

"Go talk to him," Max said.

"And if I try to jump his bones again?"

"If he moves, then maybe he's not ready yet. If he lets you pounce, you better be all over that, chick!"

Sally smiled again. "Max. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

"Funny. I think the same about you all the time."

* * *

It was just after 11 and Basem was heading back to his building. He stopped at a grocery store to pick up a few things before going home to get ready for patrol tonight. Once he was at his building, he saw Sally's car sitting by the curb.

Basem smiled, opened the gate to the garage, and waved at her to follow him in. Once they were both in the garage and parked, Sally got out of the car and looked at Basem as he pulled the grocery bags out of his bike.

Sally walked up to him, tentatively. "Uh…" she said, "hi."

Basem smiled. "Hi."

"You got a minute?"

"Of course. Come on up," he motioned toward the elevator.

"No, it-it's okay. I know you're busy. This-this won't take long. And I-I don't wanna…"

"Sally, it's really okay. Please."

She nodded. "Okay."

They rode the elevator in complete silence. Sally kept taking side glances at Basem, who was smiling all the while. They reached the top floor and got out.

"I can tell you wanna talk," Basem said.

Sally nodded, "Yeah. Just…" She sighed. "I am so sorry for the other night."

Basem walked over to the kitchen and looked back at her, "Sorry?"

"Yeah." she sighed, "I mean… damn, I was all over you."

"Yeah?" he asked as he put a couple of things away. "And? I'd be disappointed if you weren't."

"But you were all on pain medication, just got out of a life-and-death situation. And I used that opportunity to damn near take advantage of you."

He walked over to his counter and leaned against it, folding his arms. "It's not taking advantage if I wanted it, too."

She did feel a little better hearing that but couldn't shake how she felt. "I'm just… I'm so so sorry. I…"

"Sally."

"Yeah?"

He walked over to her. "I. Love. You. You did nothing that I didn't want you to."

"I know but… I shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?"

"Shouldn't want you… as much as I do."

"And how much do you want me?"

Sally gazed into his eyes. "I want to make love to you, right now. I want you so bad, it almost hurts."

Basem traced her cheek with his finger.

Tears started to fall from her eyes, "I know it hasn't even been a year yet, Basem, but… I can't help but be… hopelessly in love with you." She gasped. "I can't… even begin to describe how you make me feel."

"I feel the same about you."

"I'm sorry. I being overemotional, I'm crying. If I were on the outside looking in, I'd be making fun of the girl but I don't care."

"Then what made you really worry about this?"

"That I might not measure up. That I'm not… everything that I'm cracked up to be. Then I'll be moving too fast and lose you."

Basem smiled at her and kissed her. He stood up straight, "You realize that all of that is ridiculous, right?"

Sally gave a small shrug.

"What makes you think that you haven't already measured up? What makes you think that you're the one who needs to measure up? Maybe it's me."

She laughed. "Yeah, right, B! You're a freakin' superhero."

"And I'm also a man," he replied. "Believe it or not: we're not all as sure of ourselves as that Nelson Nash character Terry and Max always talk about."

She smiled. "But you are _my_ man."

"Yes, I am. You have nothing to worry about, Sally. Nothing to measure yourself against. Because I don't. I have never and will never compare anyone to you… because you are one in a billion."

Sally stared into his eyes and got lost in the feeling of just gazing into them. Before she knew it, she was moving closer and he met her halfway as their lips connected. Part of Sally wanted to break the kiss but a greater part of her wanted to kiss him harder.

She listened to the greater part.

She kissed him with all she had wrapping her arms around neck. Basem met her intensity, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Sally broke the kiss and said, breathlessly, "You have to go."

"Not right now, I don't," Basem replied.

"Oh, good! We can keep going?"

"That was my plan."

"Schway!" She kissed him again.

She tugged at his shirt and he gladly, and hurriedly, helped her remove it. She looked down and stared at his core.

He chuckled, "You've seen me shirtless before."

"Yeah and it makes me stop every time! I mean, damn! What are you? French-Algerian Ken?"

"Not quite. Because you're no Barbie doll. You're not a doll of any kind and you're a lot more fun."

She looked up at him and got a sultry look in her eyes, "But, you know, you can play with me all you want. Only you."

"And only you can have me."

"I'll take you then." She stopped and looked at bandage. "But… are you still hurt?"

He smiled and removed the bandage, showing the healed cut. "It was just a precaution."

"Oh, good." She looked back into his eyes and the lust she was feeling for him was increasing by the second. "B, if you don't stop me now, I'm not stopping."

He leaned closer and whispered, "What makes you think I want you to stop?"

She kissed him again. "Bedroom. Now."

"Your wish is my command."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to his bedroom. He couldn't help but laugh.

They got to his bedroom and didn't bother with the door. Basem immediately pulled Sally's shirt off from over her head. He looked her in the eyes, making sure she wanted this.

She smiled and nodded.

He bent down and placed a kiss on top of her left breast.

Sally's eyes almost rolled in the back of her head from that alone.

Basem kept kissing her chest before removing her bra and continuing. Sally closed her eyes and smiled while she enjoyed all of the attention and jolts of electricity ran through her body. She couldn't help but think that, if he stopped here, that would be enough. But she prayed that he didn't stop there.

Basem came back up and kissed her on the lips. Sally returned the kiss with all the passion she had. He picked her up, surprising her, and placed her on the bed. He climbed over and started trailing kisses down her body.

"Damn," Sally whispered.

Basem reached her waist, unbuckled her belt, and unbuttoned hear jeans. Sally hurriedly removed her jeans, sitting up to toss them aside.

Basem smiled, "Excited, are we?"

"You have no idea!" Sally replied.

Basem looked at her mostly naked body. "I think I have an idea." He kissed her again and started trailing kisses down her body again, causing Sally to be short of breath.

Basem pulled down Sally's panties and kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Oh, fuck," Sally whispered as she laid back down.

Basem kissed her womanly folds and Sally's back arched immediately, "Fuck!"

"Is that you commanding me to keep going?" Basem asked.

Sally looked down at him and, hurriedly, said, "You ask me one more stupid question and I'll-oh, shit!" She knew her head back when she felt Basem's tongue against her nether lips again.

"That's fair. No more questions."

Basem continued to lick her, even beginning to suck on her most sensitive place. Sally's breath caught when he did it the first time and, when he licked it, she let out a moan louder than she was intending. He kept going, leaving her breathing hard and moaning loudly.

"Please, don't stop," she pleaded. "Please, don't!"

He heard her loud and clear. He licked and sucked even harder.

She felt herself getting closer to an orgasm. "God…" she whispered. She didn't want to but sat up and tapped his shoulder, "Wait a minute, baby. Wait, wait, wait."

He looked up, "Did I do something wrong?"

She smiled and, breathlessly, said, "Hell, no! I just…" she shrugged, "want to return the favor?"

His left eyebrow shot up. "Oh. If you're sure…"

"Hell, yeah. Lay down."

He smiled and did as he was told. She crawled over him and kissed, all the while unbuckling his pants. When she had done the buckle, she slid her hand into his underwear and grabbed hold of his enlarged member.

When she did, her eyes went wide and she broke the kiss. She stared at Basem, "That's… all you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Holy shit, I'm a lucky girl."

"As long as you think so…"

"I know so." She planted one more kiss on his lips. "Let me show you how much."

Sally moved down, tugging Basem's pants and underwear down, freeing his hard-on from its cage.

She stared it as even more pleasure washed over her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, shit." She leaned forward and kissed the tip, eliciting a grunt from her boyfriend. That made her grin even more. She moved closer and wrapped her mouth around his member.

Basem couldn't even verbalize how this felt. He couldn't believe that she was concerned about measuring up. This alone was an indescribable experience. She kept moving up and down, stopping occasionally to lick the tip, and it was driving him crazy in the best way possible. She started to increase her speed and he felt himself getting close as well.

"Sally, Sally," he said, in a husky voice. "Hold on."

She stopped and looked at him, catching her breath. "Problem?"

"To quote you, 'hell, no.'" He chuckled.

She smiled, "So, you, uh, wanna step this up?"

"Absolutely."

"Works for me." She kissed him and moved closer, straddling his lap. She positioned herself and slowly lowered herself down on his manhood. Once he was completely inside her, Sally let out a gasp and her body started shaking.

She shut her eyes tight and whispered out, "Oh, God."

"Sally?" Basem asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sally said. "I, uh… I just came."

Basem blinked in surprise. "Oh! Uh… sorry?"

"What the hell for?"

"I kinda wanted us to, uh, do that together?"

She leaned down and kissed him, "Baby. Believe me. We still can." She began to slowly move her hips, causing him to groan.

"If you're still up for it," Sally said.

Basem smiled at her, putting his hands on her waist. "Absolutely."

Sally started grinding her hips against Basem and he slowly pushed himself against her. After a few seconds, they were moving in perfect sync. Sally leaned her head back and placed both of her hand on Basem's chest. Basem took a firmer grip on her waist, slowly closing his eyes.

They were both in absolute bliss. Sally stopped caring if she was measuring for Basem and just loved the feeling how this felt so right. Basem almost couldn't wrap his mind around how amazing Sally felt.

When they met, they never expected anything like this. Not the deep bond of friendship, not the relationship, not the love, and certainly not such a perfect physical connection. But they were a long way from complaining.

Sally increased her speed and Basem, his intensity.

"B," Sally breathed out. "God, I'm so close."

"Me, too," Basem replied.

Sally tried to speak but she shut her eyes tight and just kept moving her hips as quickly as she could. Basem pushed harder into her, breathing harder and harder with every thrust.

After another minute, Sally's flew open and screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a cannon. She leaned forward and dug her fingernails in Basem's chest. Basem felt his own release and pushed into her harder and faster until his climax hit. As both of their climaxed passed, they both had to catch their breath from exhaustion, resulting in Sally falling on Basem's chest.

Sally wiped the sweat from her forehead and giggled, "God, how unattractive is this?"

"To who?" Basem asked, smiling.

She looked at him and smiled. "God, Basem. I didn't… I've never felt anything like that."

"Me, neither."

"Oh, come on! You've had to have been with other chicks before me!"

He laughed. "Why 'had to'?"

"No way you're this sexy and you haven't going strolling in another garden!"

He laughed harder. "Well, pardon me, madam, but I am not that easy of a good time!"

She laughed.

He stared at her, still smiling, "But I'm serious, Sally. Even with being… in other gardens, this, us… that was amazing."

She stared at him, lovingly. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Wow." She smiled. "Well, to keep the playing field level, I've had a couple of guys visit the garden but… they were, at best, a let down."

"I think that happens for everyone."

"Tell me about it, especially the first time."

He smiled. "Not so good?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Horrible! My high school boyfriend. We were both seniors and he made such a big deal about it, I was like 'fine, whatever!'"

"Sounds that movie _Juno_."

"Something like that."

"And? What happened?"

"And it was like a chimpanzee trying to start a car! He took forever getting the damn key in the ignition."

Basem laughed.

"Then he… gunned it a little too fast, if you know what I'm saying."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: you have the best analogies."

Sally moved from on top of him and laid at his side. "Basem… thanks."

Basem looked at her, confused. "What for?"

"Dealing with my crazy. I knew better than to think that… even if you had slept with the hottest woman in the world, you'd never be as cold and inconsiderate to compare me to her or anyone else."

"Well, you're welcome. And I _did_ sleep with the hottest woman in the world. Just now."

Sally stared at him, "You keep saying things like that and I'm jumping back on top of you. So help me."

"Were you trying to discourage me?" Basem asked.

"Not at all."

He smiled. "But I have to thank you as well."

"Why?"

"Getting into my world isn't easy because I tend to be unapproachable."

She shrugged, "But you're hot. Makes up for it."

He laughed then sobered. "But, I kept to myself… but you didn't mind that. You… still wanted to be friends with me."

"You told me you had a lot of trauma," she said. "But you didn't let that make you a jerk. You just… kept to yourself. But you let me in. In so many ways."

He smiled.

Basem's phone rang at that moment. Sally heard it and found the phone in his pants. She retrieved the phone and handed it to Basem, who answered it, "Hello?"

" _Where are you?_ " Terry asked.

"Busy. Why?"

" _Uhhh, patrol? Ya know, that thing we do_ every _night, Pinkie? Besides trying to take over the world._ "

"Can you handle it on your own for tonight?"

Sally laid down next to him, positioned herself underneath his arm, and kissed his chest.

Basem smiled at her. "I have something else to do."

Terry paused. " _Oh, yeah?_ "

"Yeah. Just for tonight, okay?"

" _Hey, no worries. I got your back. You do it for me, plenty._ "

"Thanks, Terry."

" _Sure. But, uh, can you do me a favor? Can you put me on speaker for a second?_ "

Basem jerked his head back. "Okay." He put the phone on speaker. "You're on."

" _Good._ " Terry paused. " _Hi, Sally!_ "

Sally burst into laughter.

Basem narrowed his eyes and hissed out, "I will kill you, McGinnis!"

" _Please!_ " Terry replied. " _You're too exhausted to do anything right now!_ "

"Good-bye, Terry!" Basem ended the call. He threw his head back.

Sally giggled, "Sorry."

"Don't be." He looked at her, "We had that coming."

"Yeah, we did." She gazed into his eyes, "I love you, Basem."

"I love you, too, Sally."

* * *

Batman was over the eastside when he dialed his wife.

" _Hello?_ " Max answered.

"Go ahead and buy those shoes and the dress you saw," Batman said.

" _She slept with him, didn't she?_ "

"Sounded like they were gearing up for round two!"

She giggled, " _Damn! Go, Sal! Are you mad you lost the bet?_ "

"Nah. I can deal with it. This time. I'm happy for them."

" _Me, too. Be safe out there._ "

"Will do."

" _Love you._ "

"Love you, too." Batman hung up with her and called his boss, "Bruce."

" _What is it?_ " Bruce asked.

"Alright, you won."

" _He slept with her._ "

"Yep."

Bruce chuckled, lowly.

"Can you not laugh?" Batman asked. "It's really creepy."

" _I told you they would,_ " Bruce said.

"And you don't want anything for winning the bet?"

" _Just being right is enough for me._ "

"As usual. Looks like I'm flying solo tonight."

" _Deal with it. Let him have a night. He does it for you all the time._ "

Batman nodded, "Don't worry. I'm just glad he's happy."

Bruce sat back. " _So am I._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Maybe not my hottest stuff but, honestly, I'm really thrilled with how this came out. Despite this being slightly out of my wheelhouse, I thoroughly enjoyed the finished product.**

 **But what did you guys think? Let me know! Leave me some reviews! See you next time around!**


End file.
